


Today's Special: Torture

by BlackandBlueMascara



Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: (read to find out what), Gen, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Immortal Jaskier | Dandelion, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg Friendship, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Protective Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackandBlueMascara/pseuds/BlackandBlueMascara
Summary: Day 31 of Whumptober 2020
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950052
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Today's Special: Torture

**Author's Note:**

> This is Day 31, Today's Special: Torture.
> 
> The prompts were Experiment|Whipped|Left for Dead and I did Whipped

She woke up and immediately had a bad feeling.

She looked over and saw Jaskier hanging, awake. Their eyes met and what she saw wasn’t good. 

He hung his head and waited.

The door opened and she saw a woman who looked exactly like Jaskier.

“Hello, Julian.” Her voice rumbled as Borch’s did.

She was a dragon meaning-

“Mother.”

Jaskier was one too.

The old nanny walked into the room and handed Jaskier’s mother a whip.

“You just had to run away. You disobeyed and you disappointed me.”

The whip went back and hit him across the chest.

And then a flurry of hits landed on his arms, legs, and chest.

“Let this be a warning, disobey and it will get worse.” She turned to walk out the door, calling out, “Get them ready, I want to leave this place.”

**Author's Note:**

> So... you learned that Jaskier is a dragon and you met his mother, who is a lovely lady, isn't she? I have no idea when I will update this little series as I have a couple of other writings already planned. 
> 
> And with that, Whumptober 2020 is done and completed. Happy Halloween everyone, stay safe. 
> 
> These are going to be geared toward's the Witcher's characters. I have not seen, played, or read any of the Witcher series so there may be inaccuracies. Soon when I have the time, will see the watch the T.V series. So be gentle with me lol.
> 
> I'm also going to be doing Spooktober 2020, which was made by Eccentric_Grace, who is on Wattpad and A03, so follow them and follow me on Fanfiction.net and Ao3 at BlackandBlueMascara.
> 
> This and Spooktober 2020 will be posted on here, Fanfiction.net, and Wattpad.


End file.
